logosfandomcom-20200222-history
DZBB-TV (TV Station)
DZBB-TV (RBS Era) 1961-1965 Venturing into television in the 1960s, Started its television station, upon the establishment of RBS TV Channel 7 (under the call letters DZBB-TV) on October 29, 1961, becoming the Philippines' fifth terrestrial television station. 1965–1972 1972–1974 DZBB-TV (GMA Radio Television Arts Era) 1974–1979 GMA Radio-Television Arts Print Logo 1974.png|Print version In 1974, RBS when the station became GMA Radio Television Arts. it launched a new symbol and utilizes the square-rounded edge insignia, containing the name of the station. 1979–1992 GMA Radio-Television Arts Print Logo (1979-1992).png|Print version In 1979, the logo was modified. The word “GMA” and “ARTS” uses a Serif old stylized Garamond font in yellow color. The letter “R” extending its ribbon rounded tail underneath the letter “T” of ARTS while the word “Radio Television” uses a San Serif Helvetica Neue Bold Condense font in white toning the pale blue background with black outlines. DZBB-TV (GMA Rainbow Satellite Era) 1992–1995 On April 30, 1992, as part of a new ambition to reach viewers abroad, GMA again re-branded its network identity. The new logo is a rainbow, an evolution of the rainbow add-on for the 1979 logo used from the late-80s to 1992, beamed by a satellite with the colors of red, orange, yellow, green, blue, indigo and violet. The GMA letters are colored in blue and uses a TW Century Extra Bold font. Underneath its logo is their slogan from 1975, "Where You Belong" in the Eurostile font. DZBB-TV (GMA Rainbow Network Era) 1995–1998 GMA Rainbow Print (1995-1998).png|Print version A modification was made to the "Rainbow Satellite" logo in 1995, on GMA's 45th anniversary, and the same year when GMA became GMA Network. In this version, GMA's rainbow was curved, and the "Rainbow Satellite" and the was dropped, as was "Where You Belong" (although it did remain as the slogan). In print ads, it was shown enclosed by a box. On May 16, 1996, GMA formally changed its corporate name to GMA Network, Inc., with GMA now standing for Global Media Arts. 1998–2002 GMA Rainbow Print (1998-2002).png|Print version The final logo of the 'rainbow' was launched on September 1, 1998. In this version, the satellite was dropped from the logo (most likely because the Rainbow Satellite had been decomissioned at the time), leaving the GMA text and the rounded rainbow behind, and the "Where You Belong" slogan makes a return. The gradients and texture on the GMA text were also eliminated. January–October 2002 In preparation for its rebranding later in 2002, GMA dropped the rainbow on most of the logo's uses, leaving only the text. It has a new tagline, Walang Kasingkulay ang Buhay sa GMA. they still carry the former logo until october of 2002 DZBB-TV (GMA Kapuso Network era) 2002–present Vector Version On October 27, 2002, during an episode of the network's longest-running Sunday afternoon musical variety show SOP, GMA refreshed its identity for a brand new logo, which features a rainbow colored heart-shaped logo, the Kapuso, represented by a new slogan Kapuso ng Pamilyang Pilipino, Anumang Kulay ng Buhay (One in Heart With the Filipino family, In Whatever Colors of Life), and a Century Gothic Bold font for the letters. Despite a new design, it has several odes to the previous logos of the network: GMA's trademark blue color remains as the color of the wordmark, and the rainbow colors that defined the past few logos live on in the heart-shaped symbol. Category:Television channels in the Philippines Category:GMA Network